Saving Kindness
by Angel Magic08
Summary: Ken is suddenly kidnapped. Can his friends find him before its too late?


I don't own Digimon. Let me know what you think. My first digimon story. For those who like the Harry Potter story. I'm still working on it. That one is the hardest one to write. On with the story.

Note: For those who read this the first time around, my computer was doing something strange with questions marks. I think it is because it is an old computer just acting up so hopefully I will get a new one soon.

* * *

Saving Kindness 

It was another normal day in the Digiworld. The six friends were at work, knocking down the control towers so that way no one else could use them again like how Arukenimon and Mummymon did. After spending the whole day, knocking the towers down, they return to the real world, planning to do the same the next day by email. Ken was walking home from the library. He had told his parents that he was working on a school project. It was starting to get dark. Leafmon was sleeping in his bag. With the library only being a few blocks away from his home, it was only a short walk.

* * *

Davis wake to his telephone ringing, two hours after getting home. His parents and sister were out when he get home, tired from helping his friends knock down the control towers in the Digiworld. It was nearly six thirty when he arrive home. Now it was eight forty-three. Grabbing the phone, answering it. 

"Hello?"

"Mmm…Is this the Motomiya's home?" This is Molly Ichijouji. Is Davis home?" (I don't know want Ken's mom's name is so I'll just call her Molly until someone lets me know what her name is. Back to the story.)

"Hi. This is Davis."

"Davis, is Ken there?"

"No. Why? I haven't seen him for nearly two hours."

"Is he with your other friends?"  
"No. He said he was going straight home after the library," said Davis, glancing at Demi-veemon.

"Well. He should have been home two hours ago. Thank you, Davis. I'll have him call you when we find him."

"Okay. I'll call the others. They may know where he is."

"Thank you. Good-bye."  
"Bye."  
Davis stared at the phone, after hanging up, before jumping at his bag. He quickly emailed his friends, hopeing to receive an email about where his best friend was. Demi-veemon jump up, beside him on the bed, watching his human partner.

* * *

Kari and Tai were talking with each other and Gatomon about what to do about the control towers when Kari receives an email from Davis. 

"Another problem in the Digiworld?" ask Tai, looking worry.

"No. Ken's missing. He should have been home two hours ago. Davis wants us to met at the river."

"Let's go," said Tai, as they ran out of the door, telling their parents that they were meeting their friends at the river.

* * *

Ken slowly started to wake, wondering why he was asleep to being with. Forcing her eyes open he find that he was in a dark room. The room had no windows; the door was across from him close. Trying to sit up, he found that his hands were tied behind him. His arms pin against his sides. That was when he relies that he didn't have his bag or digimon. The door was thrown open, revealing two men in ski masks. 

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?"

The shorter of the men glared, and in one move he was across the room, punching Ken. Ken let out a gasp, felling heavy onto his side, as the other man gagged him, tying a piece of cloth around Ken's head. Ken stared at them as they storm out of the room, locking the door behind them. Ken felt the world spinning out of focus, throwing him into the darkness once again.

* * *

Davis knocks on Ken's door, glancing at his friends. Tai and Matt had decided to come along and help look for Ken. 

"Well. We know that he did go though the digi-port," said Cody, "We saw him."

The friends nodded in agreement as the door with open. Ken's mother wrapping tears from her eyes pull them inside.

"Have you find him yet?" ask Davis.

"No," said Ken's father, "Look at this."

He handed a piece of paper to Davis, who only stared at it.

"Where did you get this?" ask Davis.

"It was sitting by the door with Ken's bag."

Davis gave the note to Tai who read it out loud.

"'We have him. If you want to see him alive again, bring four thousand dollars to the park by tomorrow night at nine. Don't tell the police or we'll kill him.'" (Stupid. I know. I have no idea how money works in Japan. Any idea?)

"We don't have that kind of money," said Ken's dad.

"Don't worry," said Tai, "We'll find him. We won't stop looking. If we don't find him by tomorrow, have the money ready and try to slow them down."

"How can a brunch of kids stop them?"

"We can find him," said Davis

* * *

Ken came to again, still in the same spot. Fighting to sit up and to breath, finding pain that shoot up. Ken fall again, hitting his head hard, reminding him of his head injury as the world decided to repeat a mad spin on him. Ken let a moan of surprise and pain out as the shadows encircle him again.

* * *

"Hey! It's Wormmon!" yelled Yolei, pushing some boxes off the digimon with Hawkmon and Cody's help. Wormmon pulled himself free of the rest of the boxes. 

"Wormmon, what happen?" ask T.K.

"Two men attack us. I jump out of Ken's bag and digi-volve. Ken was knock unconscious. I tried to stop them but was thrown into the boxes," said Wormmon in a rush. He was worry.

"Don't worry, Wormmon. We will find him," said Tai, "He has to be near by."

"Come on. He still has his digi-vice."

"Lead the way," said T.K, to Davis. After walking for a while, they came to a building. Its windows and front door boarded up. Hawkmon quickly flew over before returning to them with news that the back door look to be force open from the outside. After deciding that Davis, Veemon, Wormmon, Tai, and Matt were going in first as the rest play backup, hiding and keeping a look out so they warn their friends by email if something should happen.

* * *

The boys and the digimon came across a room where the men were without their masks on. 

"…Do you really think that the boy's parents have the money?"

"Why not?" growled the other man, "Once we get the money, we kill the boy and leave."

"What of the parents?"

"Who cares? The boy has no friends. No one will care if he's gone or not."  
Tai and Matt fought to hold Davis back. Wormmon look upset. Davis stop struggling against the older kids.

"Veemon, Wormmon," said Matt, "Let's get them!"  
With that the friends rush into the other room, glaring at the two men. One was lighting up a cigarette. The other grab for his gun as the first drop his unnoticed lit cigarette onto the floor, going for his gun as well. Davis don't seem to care about the guns, was angry.

"You don't think that Ken doesn't have any friends. What do you think we are!"  
"Idiot boys."  
"V-headbutt!" yelled Veemon, headbutting the first, letting Wormmon take care of the other with his sticky web. Matt grabs the first one, kicking the gun away.

"Where is he?"  
Boom!

Everyone was thrown from their feet. The two kidnappers ran out as the fire started to grow quickly. The boys jump to their feet.

"We have to find Ken and get out of here!" yelled Davis, rushing for the door, not waiting for an answer as the building started to burn.

"Ken!"

* * *

Ken wake to find fire and smoke filling the room. He started to fight to get free. The flames getting closer. Smoke making him dizzy. 

"Ken! Ken!"  
_Great. Now. I'm hearing voices._

The smoke was getting to him. The door was shove open. He thought he was seeing things as he drown in shadows.

* * *

Tai took charge once he saw Davis' reaction to the state that Ken was in. Wormmon was already trying to untie his human partner with Veemon helping. Matt pulled out a pocket knife, sawing at the ropes. Tai had them place the unconscious boy onto his back. Ken's head coming to rest on Tai's right shoulder. 

"Let's go."

The group ran though the building, dodging debie and flames. Only stopping when they were looking for a way out. Ken moan, his eyes opening, gaze over, before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Hang on, Ken," whisper Wormmon, from where he was hitching a ride on Davis's shoulder. Veemon went ahead of them, clearing a path.

* * *

Rushing out, they find the rest of the younger digidestined tying up the unconscious kidnappers. T.K was calling the police and soon after the hospital when he saw Ken. The police arrive with the fire department; take the kidnappers away, just as Ken's parents arrive. They were overjoyed of seeing their son again, but were upset by what the state he was in. The paramedics arrive, rushing Ken to the nearest hospital with his mother. His father drove the rest of the digidestined there. 

"How is he?" ask Ken's father when they arrive.

"Two bruise rips, one broken rip, a serious head injury, bruises and cuts from when they attack him," said the doctor, "The smoke, fire, and being tied up don't help him. It was a good thing that you kids find him when you did."  
"Will he be alright?" ask Kari.

"He'll be out of it for awhile."

* * *

After arriving the next day at the hospital, Davis and the others chase Ken's parents out, telling them to take a break from watching Ken all day. Ken still had not awaken. Wormmon was on the foot on the bed after they chase Ken's parents out. 

"No change?" ask Kari.

"None," answered Wormmon.

* * *

Ken heard voices, talking above him. Fighting to open his eyes, he came face to face with his friends and digimon. 

"Ken! You're awake! How are you feeling?" ask Kari.

"What happen?"  
"We find you," said Davis.

"My parents?"  
"They are fine. We chase them out of the room twenty minutes ago," said T.K.

A week later, Ken was release from the hospital, told that he needed to rest some more. He spent the next few days, recovering with Wormmon or his parents near by. His friends and digimon making sure that he don't anything too stressful until he recovers more.

* * *

What do you think? I'm thinking of writing another Digimon story, depending on how this one went. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
